saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Helios Ex/Trapped in bay 71, A Narrative story
I wake up and stretch my arms, something is horribly wrong. Lights are flashing around me, the sirens are blaring, I hear screams in the distance. None I recognize... good. I take a deep breath and suit up, taking my time to brace myself for the worst, I grab my sidearm and step into the corridor; it's empty, but there's a horrible smell, like something is rotting; another scream, this time, one I recognize. It's my best friend, She's in trouble; I rush over and I see something standing over her, no time to think, I just act, pulling the trigger on my prized Ronson five times, each creating resounding thuds, however the figure is unphased. What the hell is it? it begins to turn its attention to me, I bury one round in its face, it finally collapses. "Doc," I ask, "what the hell was that?" Still shuddering, she responds: "I-I have no idea what it is, but it was J-Je-Jerry. thank god I wasn't bitten, I'd be one of them." I stare at her, puzzled. I ask her what it is, she tells me how it was supposedly a weapon, recently made by High Value Metrics in order to decimate entire populations (I'm going for the HVM as villains spin on this), and that they had all left before the outbreak started. I state plainly, "god damn, does this world love conspiracies or what? But more seriously, let's see if we can make it out of here." I lifted her up and see her wince, I saw her spit some blood between the strands of her long brunette hair. she's been beaten, bruised, and one of her legs was broken, but she'll make it. I made this promise: "I'm getting you out of here." We traverse through the corridors until we get to her room, I smile at the poster on the wall while she grabs her basic first aid kit and patches up her cuts and scrapes. Then I help her with a splint. She picks up her pistol, a real nasty piece of work, fitted with a blade if it becomes necessary. when she was ready, we left. "We should swing by the nearest armory, I know for a fact we could do with some heavier firepower." she doesn't say a word, just nods. something's off, generally, she's a little more responsive. Upon reaching the armory, we saw many a whole horde of those monsters, and we picked them off quickly, knowing that they weren't human. "just target practice," I told myself, trying to forget the fact that I may have known them. As we pick up our weapons, A loud series of cracks sound off from nearby. We rush over to investigate, seeing that a huge mound was piling up in front of the last member of our squad, Rick. I begin laughing. during a brief respite in his near constant stream of bullets, he looks over and sees me, he smirks, I assume at least, and says: "Looks like I don't get to miss you for a while. anyway, I'm trying to get to the last bay left, No. 71, care to tag along?" We both nod, Doc accesses the Databases in the station to pull up a map for all three of us. Rick stays in front, mowing down hordes of these monsters with his weapon, which we were fairly sure was an illegal CM model. on the way, we find one or two civies stashed away hiding, taking them along with, I'm guarding all of them, but none as fiercely as doc. by the time we got to the bay, we saw that there was one last ship in it. thank goodness, a way out; but this was preempted by a loud thud. we were being swarmed. there were so many of them, even the security had been infected with this mysterious plague, now wielding their shields against us, even if they were no match for my rockets, there were so many of them, and Rick had finally run out of ammo on his rifle, and swapped to his sidearm, but this wasn't enough. I hear a shout behind me "Get down!" It's Doc, she deftly aims her new toy at the crowd, and pulls the trigger, all of them are gone in a manner of seconds. after all the crowd fell to the ground, we heard a loud rumbling, something bashed its way through the narrow corridors, at first, the hulking behemoth wasn't too bad, but eventually it seemed as though he became enraged, he ran straight up to us at baffling speed, throwing me, Rick, and Doc to the side, scattering our equipment. We were done for. Much to my surprise, my Trusty Ronson landed by the feet of one of the civies. He shakily picked it up, pointed it at he face of the monstrosity, and pulled the trigger, until it clicked empty. As the Thing, which I doubt was ever even human, collapsed, it released several boxes, which I had the task of lugging onto the ship, as Doc was taking stock of medical supplies, the two civilians were talking, and Rick was off collecting some food for our journey away from this shithole. When Rick Returned, he talked about finding more large hostiles around, so we should be departing soon. I asked if either of the Civilians could act as a Co-pilot, and the one who had killed the beast had stated he was Ex-military, a retired member of the Air force. As we were departing, I looked back to the station and saw many, for lack of a better term, Zombies, most of which were blocked away from the four remaining lives by the airlock doors. Thank Goodness. It's Over. Anyway, that's my Story. the people involed are: Doc: Medic Marshal (Actually, the leader.) Mortimer(The Heavy): Gunnery Chief Rick(Assault): General (Highest ranked, but not quite a leader.) Feel Free to discuss it and suggest new stuff. btw, I should mention that Doc has a 12**** tempest (quite lucky), Rick has a 10**** Gigavolt, and Mortimer has a luftplatzen, all of these weapons are quite powerful. so was the devastator. it was really a sav dev, but not elite. Category:Blog posts